


Dancers

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of my 100 Prompt Challenge.<br/>Emma is a dancer, took a spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancers

“Play the music daddy!” Emma yelled at her dad, who was struggling to open the CD case fast enough. His wife, Mary Margaret, had left him in charge for the weekend. His duties were, cleaning, cooking and entertaining their six year old daughter, Emma.

“I’m going as fast as I can.” David said. When he finally got the CD in and the music started, Emma started to laugh and run around the livingroom. “Can you dance?” David asked the little excited blonde girl.

“Yes, of course.” Emma said, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m the best dancer in the first grade.” Emma said, she was very proud of her dance skills.

“Show me, I want to see these amazing dance moves.” David said, watching Emma’s green eyes widen.

“Alright!” Emma exclaimed, she then started to spin around in a circle, clapping her hands every now and then. Once she stopped spinning, Emma, put her hands on her hips again and started to move her hips side to side. After the song stopped, David was laughing happily at his daughter, who was looking at him confused.

“Do you not like?” Emma asked, looking sad. David stopped laughing and picked Emma up, placing her on his lap.

“No, of course not. I love your dancing, it’s wonderful.” David told her, Emma smiled happily at her dad. “Come, dance with your daddy.” David said, putting Emma down. He stood up, Emma looked at him confused. “Stand on my feet and give me your hands.”

“Okay.” Emma said, then grabbed her dad’s hands. Emma stepped onto her dad’s feet and held tightly onto his hands, so she wouldn’t fall back.

“Hold on.” David said, seeing Emma’s nervous expression. “One, two, three. One, two, three.” David counted, moving around the living room. Emma and him laughing as the music played in the background. Emma’s laugh made David feel so happy, he loved hearing it. Once the music stopped, Emma jumped off David’s feet, then looked up at her dad.

“That was so much fun!” Emma laughed, David nodded at her.

“It was, I’m glad you had fun dancing.” David said, Emma nodded and turned and ran through the living room. Emma leaped up onto the couch and continued to dance on the couch as the CD kept playing in the background. David didn’t go far, always keeping an eye on his daughter, as he continued on with the daily chores.

“Daddy! Put on a different CD!” Emma screamed, David sighed, turning around and looked through the kitchen doorway at Emma.

“Alright, what CD?” David asked, Emma was looking at the CDs on the bookshelf.

***

The crowd was clapping. David and Mary Margaret were looking on the stage, proud of their beautiful daughter. Emma had just performed the lead in her first recital, she was beaming with pride. Once the curtain was drawn, David and Mary Margaret went backstage, where they would meet up with their daughter. David couldn’t wait to hug his daughter and tell her how beautiful she was, but when they got backstage, David stopped dead in his tracks.

“Your dancing has really improved since you started.” Emma said, to a young boy with black hair and blue eyes.

“Thank you, I love how you dance. It reminds me of a swan.” The young boy told Emma, Mary Margaret, grabbed onto David’s hand and pulled him over towards their daughter.

“Emma, sweet heart, you were wonderful.” Mary Margaret said, pulling Emma in for a hug. Emma blushed, looking embarrassed in front of the boy.

“Thanks mom.” Emma said, she was so grown up now. She didn’t refer to her parents as mommy or daddy anymore, no. She was fifteen now, calling them mom and dad. “Dad? What did you think?” Emma asked. She was always going to be that six year old, who danced on David’s feet all weekend; at least in David’s mind.

“You were beautiful up there.” David said, hugging his daughter. “I’m so proud of you.” He said, feeling Emma relax after he said that. Emma was always trying so hard to make her parents proud, but she didn’t have to. They were going to proud of her no matter what she did.

“Emma, I’ll see you later.” The young boy spoke, looking a little awkward.

“Now, hold on just a minute.” David said, Emma pulled back from her dad, looking at him confused. “What’s your name? How old are you? Are you a friend of Emma’s?”

“Dad!” Emma said, David looked down and saw Emma giving a him a shut-up look. “This is Killian Jones, he’s my age and yes we are friends. He joined my dance class in the fall, he’s been improving alot since then. He’s also my dance partner. Miss. Elsa, likes how we look together.” Emma explained, David nodded and smiled at Killian, holding his hand out for him.

“Nice to meet you Killian.” David said, Killian took his hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you too, Sir.”


End file.
